Micheal Mickey lost stream
Original author: Killer Contains every curse word, racial slur, sexual act, hard drug, violent act, torture device, mutilated body part, intense adjective in the entire English, Spanish, Chinese, German, and Latin dictionary. If you are easily frightened please exit now. This is 9000 times worse than ‘August Underground’s Mordum’, 1 Lunatic 1 Ice Pick, 3 Guys 1 Hammer, BME Pain Olympics Final Round, 1 Guy 1 Jar, 2 Kids 1 Sandbox, Mr. Hands, 2 Girls 1 Cup, 2 Girls 1 Finger, swap.avi, ‘Cannibal Holocaust’, ‘The Human Centipede 2’, the Bible, Mein Kampf and Anne Frank’s diary combined. This is the scariest Creepypasta ever discovered on the deepweb, officially, certified 100 percent horrible by Lucifer The Devil himself. It’s rumored place of origin is somewhere in Texas, written on human baby flesh with the blood of Nazis, inspired by the real-life actions of Joseph Kony, Stahlin, Hitler, Paris Hilton, and Manny Quacioua combined. This version is completely uncensored, including all the original molestation, animal cruelty, and feminism. This is your LAST FUCKING WARNING! __________________________________________________________________________________ It was a regular day in Michael Mikey's Hub. Culture was his normal non-nonchalant self, picking fights with jimmy mario, asking people if they remember shit on a daily basis, changing his nickname every 2 seoconds. One day, he asked mikey when he was gonna stream againe even though mikey was gonna stream in a few hours but he was too fucking autistic to know that. Jimmy mario then entered the chat and smashed cultures wii u. Culture was mad and went to his house and raped him in a red room while 1000s watched. Mikeys evil clone mickey micheal then entered the chat and sent death threats to mikey; to which mikey responded: I don't care autist, no get out before I ban you for being the typical autist. Culture then asked Mikey if he remembered jimmy mario even he was around literally 5 fucking hours ago and asssuming mikey doesn't have long i mean short term memory he probably remembers. Mikey was annoyed and muted culture for what..... the 5 fucking nonillionth time now? i swear hes muted every five fucking zeptoseconds so it's hard to count. He was muted for an entire hour. Mikey then streamed. One thing was weird. Mikey was crying without his glasses and his skin was weird looking (Whatever that means). Culture then appeared. He looked....... odd. He was wearing mannys hat and an obama mask with eyeliner and a shirt with "Nintendo Bitch" drawn onto it. Another guy then appeared, This guy had a piece of paper strapped onto his head with a poorly made drawing of oba kissing metalhead on with doing the The Alabama Hot Pocket in the background. The guy with the paper on his head undressed culture and proceeded to do the flying camel. Mikey jsut sat there and watched. KISS music was playing in the background as the chat freaked out. One person named ferry said he was eating cheetos with mustard while watching which only disgusted mikey even more so mikey disabled the chat like a little bitch. Imagine Dragons music then began to play which disgusted mikey EVEN more so he cut off his ears. Thats when the eff bee eye raided ferrys house and arrested him for 102 septillion years. ferry then met jerry in jail and jerry proceeded to perform the Munging act on ferry with out his concent which is obviously bad. The cawps saw this and kicked jerrys ass. The navy SEALS broke into mikeys house and saved his ass. Cumture was sentenced to 544 yoctillion years in jail and the paper head man was sentenced to 121 decillion years in jail. the end Category:Trollpasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Killers Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Videos Category:Moral Outrage Material